Would That I Could (I'd Keep You Both Forever)
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: It was always a competition for Castiel's affection, their lovemaking. When Cas asks them to take him together, however, they realize that he loves and needs them equally. Dean/Castiel/Balthazar.


Warnings: Competition, jealousy, oral sex, rimming, double penetration

* * *

Dean was, surprisingly, the gentle one in bed. Despite all his talk, the first time they had sex he held Castiel close, thrust into him with gentle accuracy, held his face between his palms and kissed his chapped lips, muttering words of love and encouragement until Cas shuttered and came undone under him, eyes watering from the overwhelming happiness of the situation.

Balthazar was much more assertive. Before he even had a chance to catch his breath Castiel was pulled into Balthazar's lap, brought down hard on his cock. His eyes flashed with pleasure and he tipped his head back, moaned as each thrust hammered directly into his sensitive nerves. Balthazar's words were rushed and dirty, telling Cassie what a good little slut he was for his brother, but Cas knew the angel long enough to hear the unspoken love behind them. He knotted his fingers in Balthazar's blond hair and rode his cock until he came, simultaneously pulling an orgasm out of Balthazar when his hole tightened and fluttered around his hard member.

They fell onto the bed together, Balthazar holding Cas' hand in his own, Dean throwing a leg around his lover's waist and pulling him close, and their eyes met over Castiel's head.

That burning passion was reflected in both of their eyes, that jealousy, that infinite claim of '_he's mine_'. Balthazar leaned in close and peppered Castiel's face with kisses, eyes still on Dean, and it was messed up, but yeah, he was marking his territory. _His_ Cassie.

Every time after that when the three men would stumble into bed together, clothes yanked off hastily and skin pressed together, hot and sweaty, it was a competition. For Castiel's body, affection, love. Dean became a little more gentle, a little more talkative, telling Cas how much he loved him, how beautiful he looked when he shuddered and came, how absolutely perfect he was when he was on his knees in front of the hunter, cum running down his chin.

Balthazar became a bit more rough, fucking Cassie the way he knew he needed, pulling on his hair, biting his neck and shoulders, each time smirking as if to say _see, I did that_. He would press Cas hard against his chest, watch him fall apart and hold him together with just his arms. They watched each other fuck the angel they loved, waiting for the day when one wouldn't be enough, when Cas asked them to take him at the same time.

That day came too soon, but they were ready. They had Cas standing in the middle of a hotel room, Dean in front of him deep-throating his cock, Balthazar behind him lapping at his tight hole, as Cas clung to both of their shoulders for support. Balthazar's tongue pushed in and Cas keened, pressed forward, fucking himself on both Dean's mouth and Balthazar's tongue.

"Oh God, don't stop, this is so _perfect_...fuck, love you so much, love you both so much-"

They both stilled, causing Cas to whine and buck into them. Balthazar pulled away and rubbed his hands over Castiel's ass, kneading the soft flesh, eyes moving to catch Dean's. Dean had pulled back a few inches to do the same, and they held the same look of astonishment, of realization.

Cas had never told them he loved them at the same time. It was always one after the other while they made love separately, and when they were spent and catching their breath nobody talked. But now, having them both together, Castiel's words struck them. They always saw it as a competition, as Cas having them one after another to see who was better, who he wanted more, who he _loved_ more, but that was never the case. He loved them both, needed them, equally. And they had been so selfish to think that Castiel had to choose.

That was how they ended up here, Dean on his back with Castiel above him, hands stroking down the defined muscles of Dean's chest, sliding down on his aching cock, as Balthazar pushed Cas forward a few inches, spread his cheeks, and slowly buried his cock next to Dean's. They groaned in unison, Castiel gasping, asshole stretched impossibly wide and eyes half-lidded. Dean held on to Cas' hips, pushing him up slightly so that he could thrust up into that perfect heat, Balthazar placing his knees on either side of Dean's legs, pulling his member out before thrusting back in.

The drag of Dean's cock over his own was incredible, something he had never felt before, and boy was _that_ saying a lot! Dean fucked his hips up, his hands squeezing Cas' thighs. The angel in question was biting his bottom lip and grabbing Dean's bicep for support. A particularly hard thrust from Balthazar accompanied with a firm jerk of his cock from Dean caused Cas to cry out and slam down, moaning as two thick cocks buried deep inside him. They held him still for a few seconds as Dean pulled himself up, kissed Cas' neck sweetly. Balthazar brought himself close and bit gently at the back of Cas' neck, moving closer to the front, and they met in the middle.

Dean tasted like whiskey and cum, and Balthazar groaned as he grabbed him by the hair and yanked him harder in to the kiss. Dean moaned, hips stuttering, hand going around Cas to grab at Balthazar's back, dig his nails in as their tongues danced together, still fighting for dominance but loving every second of it.

Castiel was panting, rocking his hips down on their cocks, balls aching with the need to come, watching as the two men he loved so dearly learned to love each other. He should have done this a long time ago.

"Dean, please, Balthazar, _ahhh_..." Dean pulled out of the kiss, remained sitting upright, and began thrusting his hips harder than normal. Balthazar pressed his lips to Cassie's neck and started fucking him quickly, warm breath seeping onto Cas' skin. Dean's breath was on his chin, his cheeks, as the hunter kissed him repeatedly, and he tasted like Balthazar now.

"So desperate, Cassie! look at you, fucking yourself on two big cocks. You naughty, slutty little angel..."

Cas' eyes rolled back in his head as Balthazar's words washed over him, those words meant to send him over the edge but show him how much he cared in his own way. Balthazar didn't talk like that about anyone else.

They were penetrating him deep now, hard and fast, cocks pounding his prostate one after another, and Cas could hardly think, glad Dean was in front of him so he had someone to hang on to. His jaw dropped open, moans loud and unhindered, but he didn't really care if the neighbors heard. Heat pooled within him, twisted his stomach into knots and turned his words into nonsense.

"You gonna come, angel? You gonna come on our cocks?" Dean growled against his jaw. Cas' eyes fluttered, legs shaking violently, so close to the edge.

"You know," Balthazar whispered hotly in Cas' ear, eyes on Dean. "He's a good little slut, too."

That's what did it. Those dirty words that Balthazar reserved for only Cas, for the person he loved, said about Dean so husky and sweet; an admission of his growing affection for the hunter. Cas screamed, slotting his hips down fully so his hole was stretched too far, burning with pleasure and a twinge of pain, sweaty thighs against his ass and he came screaming no one's name in particular, just holding them both close as pleasure overtook him.

Dean followed suit a few seconds later, filling Cas' hole with his cum, and the feel of another cock next to his, exploding against his, sent Balthazar over the edge. Cas' eyes slid closed and he sighed as his hole was filled all the way, felt cum dripping from his body before they had even pulled out. Balthazar pulled out slowly, helping Cassie off Dean and laying him down. His body still shook with the tremors of post-orgasm pleasure.

They lay on either side of him, arms across his chest, fingers linked together. Cas smiled softly and threaded his fingers in their hair, kissing their foreheads lovingly. He had known how they felt about each other all along, all the jealousy and competition that built up over him, and was hoping that making love as a group would heal some of that. He never expected them to accept and love each other, however. It was more than he asked for, more than he deserved.

He had never been so happy before.


End file.
